


Barrage

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien





	Barrage

It was a warm night and Saitou was wakeful as he tried to settle down to sleep. It was warm, but the futon was cold to his back and Saitou grumbled to himself. Where was that cocky boy… 

Saitou couldn’t really blame Sanosuke for wandering off, when he had to work late, but would have much preferred the boy stay home instead of getting himself into trouble. It really didn’t matter, sleep washing over him; Sanosuke was strong, and he liked that about him. A lover that could take of himself was a must for Saitou Hajime. 

A smile came over his lips as he thought of Sanosuke, strong, broad chest, and all his quirks. Sleep came easy to him after that. 

“Saitou…” a voice whispered and Saitou was barely aware of what was going on. It had to have been Sanosuke sneaking into his bed, no one else would ever be so foolish as to disturb his sleep. He groaned, his hip aching from sleeping on it. What hour was it? 

“What… Where have you been?” It was still dark out, and Sanosuke smelled hot and heady, his skin damp slightly with sweat. His hands were hot, all over Saitou’s body and he gasped, stretching back to let Sanosuke touch him. 

“Out drinkin’ an’ fightin’...” Sanosuke said with a breathy laugh, nuzzling into his neck as he settled into the futon with him, rucking Saitou’s yukata up. 

Saitou groaned, vaguely registering what Sanosuke had said to him. How much work did this cocky young thing just create for him, once the sun came up… “What did you…” Saitou tried to roll over, but Sanosuke held him fast and then ah… Then he felt it, the pressure against his lower back. Sanosuke didn’t come home from his drinking and fighting, because he was tired… Oh no, he came home for something else… 

Sanosuke groaned in his ear and Saitou could feel his hand between his legs, slick. At least he wasn’t that drunk… This time, anyway. 

Saitou groaned, wanting to roll onto his stomach, to let Sanosuke enter him, as he had no strength to take Sanosuke this night. 

“Stay here…” Sano whispered to him, holding him tight around the chest, and then Saitou felt hardness slipping between his legs. “Don’t need much jus’...” Sanosuke cut off, groaning as he pushed his cock between Saitou’s thighs, rubbing his hardness against Saitou’s twitching hole and his sac. Saitou’s cock tried to stir, but he would be mighty impressed if he were able to get hard. 

“Don’t you…” Saitou groaned, Sanosuke’s cock so slick between his thighs. He kept trying to lift his leg, to get his hand between, to help Sanosuke slip into him, but each time he tried, a big hand pressed down on his thigh, keeping him there. 

“Jus’ your thighs, Saitou. Jus’ your thighs…” Sanosuke groaned, hot breath against his neck and Saitou squeezed his thighs. “That’s it… Damn, Saitou…” He was moving faster, harder, panting and Saitou moaned. 

His cock was still soft, but feeling Sanosuke grinding against him, slipping between his legs, the pronounced head rubbing him had Saitou’s toes curling. Sleep still wished to claim Saitou, but Sanosuke would have him first, before sleep did. 

Saitou hissed, Sanosuke’s teeth grazing his neck, suckling behind his ear and he knew a mark would be left behind. He didn’t push him away, Saitou just let Sanosuke’s hips snap into him, over and over, harder and harder until he heard that telling hitch of his breath. Warmth splattered onto Saitou’s thighs, up his stomach some, and Sanosuke’s hand was there, rubbing his seed in, still jerking his hips lazily as he yawned. 

He was not unused to Sanosuke barging in at a ridiculous hour, pushing into him, or demanding some sort of pleasure from his hand, like the greedy cock he was, but Saitou rose with the sun and could not always indulge with his young, impetuous lover. 

At dawn, it would be Saitou’s turn, however, to push Sanosuke over and take him, as he gasped and groaned sleepily.


End file.
